This invention relates to welding electrodes, and more particularly relates to a gas flow device for directing inert gas around the electrode and onto a workpiece.
The use of inert gases in arc welding to protect the electrode tip and/or the workpieces from oxidation is well known. One of the problems encountered in open systems is the tendency of the inert gas flow to become turbulent and entrap atmospheric oxygen or even to disperse before it can be directed to the desired location. Various techniques have been proposed to deal with this problem, such as concentric sheaths around the electrode to promote laminar flow of the inert gas. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,489. Such arrangements have varying degrees of effectiveness and thus have met with varying degrees of success. In addition, due to their complexity, many of them tend to be cumbersome and can add considerable weight and expense to a welding tool.
It is an object of this invention to provide a gas flow device for welding electrodes which is simple of construction, easily adapted to a variety of welding arrangements, and effective in protecting both electrodes and workpieces from oxidation.